


Control Freak

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giroud being interviewed by the Arsenal official website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Freak

This was just another sweaty night.  
"I saw your talk this night,"said Koscielny who was busy piling his legs on Giroud's, "on 'Ask the Player'. You remember that?"  
"Sure."  
"You just couldn't control yourself I guess."Koscielny slowly licked the beads of sweat off Giroud's chest, "You'll never know what I felt when I heard that you admitted me as the best defender" pause, "you ever played with and against."  
"It sounds you were not so happy about it, eh?" Giroud crossed his fingers in his lover's hair.  
"I'm just curious that you did call my name in an English way."Koscielny smirked, "I prefer you call me Frenchly."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ,"Giroud punctuated long, "You know that's for English, do you ?"  
"And,it is like surrending a part of them. I love you, secretly and immensely. Laurent."

The deep, exotic syllable slided into darkness.

 

END


End file.
